


Names to Pay a Debt

by violue



Series: Novak Quadruplets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violue/pseuds/violue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Castiel and his brothers got their names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names to Pay a Debt

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Unbeta'd.~~ Beta'd by [Kris](http://kelisab.tumblr.com).

The tale of Castiel and his brothers goes that Marv Novak, before he disappeared, owed a great many debts. Quite a bit of those debts were to his three brothers, Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer, and to his business partner Raphael.

Knowing he would never be able to repay their many acts of generosity and patience, Marv offered to let them each name a future child of his, and because none of them were foolish enough to expect financial compensation, they accepted. No one expected the debt to be paid all on the same day, but no one was expecting Marv’s wife Naomi to fall pregnant with quadruplets.

And so it came to be that on September 18th, 1980, Naomi Novak gave birth to four sons, and didn't get to name a single one of them.

Michael, wishing to honor the son he and his wife had lost in childbirth years before, chose the name James Patrick Novak for the first of the quadruplets.

Lucifer, opting to honor _himself_ , named the second child Lucifer Nicholas Novak.

Raphael chose to honor his father, and named the third child Emmanuel Allen Novak.

The youngest brother named the youngest quadruplet. Gabriel named the fourth child Castiel Mikhail Novak. Castiel, because the children were born on a Thursday and he’d read that Castiel was the angel of Thursdays, and Mikhail for their great-great uncle who died after trying to fly off the edge of a water tower while high on opium, because Gabriel is the type of person to prank a _newborn._

Dean heard this charming story from a quadruplet whom he _thought_ was Emmanuel, but actually turned out to be Castiel wearing one of Emmanuel’s sweaters, a fact he became aware of _after_ mentioning to “Emmanuel” just how much he liked the youngest and most enigmatic of the quadruplets.

In both Dean and Castiel’s opinion, for all the many mix-ups the Novak Quadruplets had caused in their lives, that particular mix-up was certainly for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this on my phone while walking two miles to get chicken on a stick from the country store down the highway. Writing with Swype is NOT easy, let me tell you.


End file.
